This world? Or the Other? Remake
by Akumu-chama
Summary: Hinata has been tired of her father so she runs away and walks through an odd tunnel. On the other side is a world that is completely addicted to sex. Shy Hinata has to deal with Horny boy's including the Akatsuki! Possible lemons. Not sure :P Review!
1. Chapter 1

I truly hope that none of you are angered with me for deciding to re-write this fanfic. Its just… I wanted to make my story better… Many people have wrote better stories than me but I'm not saying I want to be the best or anything… I just want to improve. I'll accept any scolding or flaming… I'm also planning on writing a new fanfic ^^ Hope you all enjoy that one :P

* * *

The young Hyuuga Heiress sat on her knee's, her head bowed before her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. His face was twisted with an anger that made both Neji and Hanabi feel sorry for poor Hinata. You see, Hinata was found walking home with Naruto Uzumaki by one of the Hyuuga elder's that was walking homefrom a meeting with the Hokage. As soon as Hinata entered the door, her father Hiashi had struck her directly in the face. Hiashi continued to scold Hinata harshly, his deep voice ringing loud enough for the elder's to hear. Hinata winced every time his voice grew louder as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"You are worst piece of shit of seen yet. That Uchiha was worse enough but now my own daughter?! Becoming a whore just like all those other bitches out there?! As the Hyuuga Heir I expect you to be more responsible with your body!"

"B-But O-Otou-san-," Hinata was cut off by the hard slap that Hiashi delivered to her cheek. "Do not call me Otou-san if you cannot respect me! Go to your room and you are not allowed to come out!"

Slowly rising to her feet, Hinata turned and walked out of the room with her head hanging low. Two bright red marks were burning brightly on her cheeks, the stains of the salty tears drizzled down her cheeks. She slowly opened her door and walked inside, closing it and locking it. Whimpering softly, she locked the door and leaned back against it, sliding down to her bottom with her knee's against her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, Hinata placed her chin on her knee and stared into the darkness of her room. Eyes narrowing, Hinata glared at the empty space in her room.

_Why does Oto- I mean Hiashi-sama always think I'm doing something as disgusting as that? I was just being walked home by Naruto-kun… Nothing wrong with that… right? Maybe… I should just leave this place… Maybe Hiashi-sama will be happy… _

Biting her bottom lip, Hinata stood up and strolled silently to her bed. Sitting down, she thought of the simple answer to her tortures. Hinata would finally be free of the pointless scolding… The hurtful slapping as well as disdainful assumptions. She crossed her legs and continued to ponder on the thought. If she left… Would that really bring peace to her father? Hinata missing and Hanabi crowned as the next Heir? Maybe…

"F-Fine… I'll b-bring H-Hiashi-s-sama peace."

Making that her final decision, Hinata stood up and began to pack up. She unzipped the large empty duffle bag and began to fill it with different materials such as: Clothes, Weapons, blankets, Some different Hygiene items, and a small box. Once Hinata was finished with that, she pushed the duffle bag under her bed and walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to soothe her swollen cheek and to wash away the dry tears.

"Ano… Onee-chan? You awake?"

Hinata walked out of her bathroom with a lavender towel wrapped around her naked body to hear the sweet voice of her sister, Hanabi. Her eyes flickered a bit with sadness as she walked over to the door, slowly pulling it open. Hanabi was surprised to see that her Onee-chan had actually opened the door. "H-Hai Hanab-bi-chan?"

"Onee-chan… Are you ok…? Your cheek looks a bit swollen…"

"D-Don't worry, H-Hanabi-chan… I-I'm fine. I-I just n-needed a-a shower t-t-to clear m-my thoughts," Hinata replied softly, smiling assuringly.

"O-Oh… Well… Please don't take it to heart, Onee-chan. Otou-san is just too harsh for his own good. I'll be sure to sneak to breakfast tomorrow."

Hinata smiled and nodded as Hanabi smiled sadly, turning on her heel and leaving to her room. Hinata sighed softly and closed the door. Hinata knew it would be hard to turn away from her little sister and her cousin but she couldn't stand staying around anymore… Shaking her head, Hinata walked over to her wooden dresser and pulled it open by the knob. She slowly slid out the silk button-up shirt that appeared to be violet with small white clouds decorating it. She pulled out some cute pink panties as well as the matching sweats. Hinata began to slide on the cute pink panties but then pulled on her sweats. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and began to button up the shirt. Once she was finished dressing, she jumped onto her fluffy queen sized bed and crawled over to the corner of her bed where her alarm clock was sitting. Her bed was pushed up against the wall so the alarm clock was able to sit on the window sill. Hinata lazily began to set the alarm clock for 11:30 so she would be able to get ready then to be on her way. Placing the clock back in its place, She laid in her bed and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Hinata's eyes snapped open when she heard the Alarm clock beep loudly. Not wanting anyone to wake up, she quickly scurried to the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button. Hinata relaxed a bit and took the time to rub her eyes drowsily. Yawning softly, Hinata swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, stretching happily. Hinata lazily walked over to the bathroom and flicked the light switch up. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her bed head. She sighed and began to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had put an extra tooth brush in her duffle bag. After she was finished brushing, she washed her face one more time and began to run the teeth of the comb through her hair. Once the bed head tangles disappeared, she walked out of the bathroom and stepped to the middle of her room.

"Byakugan."

The blood-filled veins appeared by her eyes as she searched the entire Hyuuga Mansion, checking for any people who were awake for some odd reason. She smiled when she saw that no one was awake except for herself. Switching her Byakugan off, Hinata began to quickly un-button her shirt and slide off her sweats. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it wide, pulling out a black tank top that was connected to a fishnet shirt. She pulled out her pitch black Capris and slid the two on. Unfortunately for Hinata, she forgot to put on a bra. Hinata slid on a gray jacket and zipped it while picking up her shoes. She sat on the side of her bed and put on her shoes, her body feeling a bit tired. Once she was finished with that, she stood up and slid out the black duffle bag and slowly listed it, wrapping it around her shoulder.

_Well… I guess… This is finally good-bye. I won't be able to return once I leave… _

Biting her bottom lip, she looked over to the tossed head band that laid on the vanity. Shaking her head sadly, Hinata walked over to the window and slowly slid it to the right, the cool night air brushing passed her face. Hinata slowly stepped through the window and stepped onto the tree branch. Once she was securely out of the Hyuuga Mansion, she walked down the branch and slid down against the trunk. Quietly, Hinata crept in the darkness, sneaking passed the lights of the guards who were ordered to look for any type of threat to the Hyuuga's. Successfully slipping Out of the Hyuuga Estate, Hinata walked down one street, feeling confident in herself. Walking quicker, Hinata began to feel more nervous but gasped softly when she passed the Ramen shop. Stepping back, Hinata looked inside to get a better look to what a certain blonde and Pinkette were doing. Her mouth dropped in shock when she saw Sakura sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist while he kissed her neck.

_No Naruto-kun! I thought you were smarter than that… How could you do this… She's only using you… Nothing more… _

Hinata felt the tears welling up in her eyes as her heart had a crack run through it. Her eyes narrowed and she continued to walk, the tears disappearing. Hinata wouldn't let herself cry over something as Pathetic as Naruto. Hinata soon reached the gates of Konoha and looked back to her village. Not her home anymore… Turning on her heel, Hinata walked away from the village and down the path that led into the forest. A few hours passed and Hinata was growing a bit tired. Right when she was about to settle she saw a small black gate with a note hanging off it.

"W-What could t-that be…?"

Hinata curiously walked toward the small black gate, noticing the chipping paint. Hinata kneeled, looking at the note that had been painted onto wood. The wood was obviously aged and the black ink on the wood was a bit faded. Squinting her eyes, Hinata tried to read exactly what the note said. When she was able to understand the faded writing, she read silently in her mind:

_These gates stand tall, hiding the true feeling of pleasure_

_Each who pass will enjoy the feeling_

_Into the world that holds the lovely treasure_

_Each girl, Each boy holds the power of healing_

"T-The true f-f-feeling of p-pleasure…?"

Confused by the odd note, Hinata leaned over a bit to the right to see a large tunnel. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hinata pushed the gates open, hearing the hinges creak loudly. Walking through, she arrived at the entrance of the tunnel and slowly began to walk inside. Hinata looked around, barely able to see the faded pink color of the walls.

_What an odd color for the inside of a tunnel…_

Hinata walked further down the long tunnel, hearing the echoes of the howling wind. Being slightly frightened, Hinata walked hurriedly until she reached the other side of the tunnel. Once Hinata studied her surroundings to see where she was, she appeared to be confused since she ended up in the same area. Looking back, Hinata saw the tunnel but shrugged and walked forward, deciding that it was the same place she had been in only a few moments ago. Hinata began to feel tired for some odd reason so she only walked a bit more, finding a clearing by a small river.

"T-This'll h-have t-t-to do until I-I get into another v-village…"

Hinata sat down on the floor and unzipped her Duffle bag, slipping out two blankets. As she was taking the two blankets out, she saw that a little doll fell out of the bag. The doll looked exactly like her older cousin, Neji Hyuuga. _Nii-san…? _Examining the small doll, Hinata placed a blanket on the floor to act as bedding and put the duffle bag up as a pillow. Laying down, Hinata pulled the blanket over her body and looked at the doll that resembled her cousin in so many ways. Feeling sad about leaving them behind, she hugged the doll, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep once more that night.

XxXx~ Next Day ~xXxX

Hinata winced slightly when she felt the bright rays of the sun hit her closed eyes. Opening her eyes, Hinata stared drowsily at the sky, sitting up when her eyes got caught in the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to see the Neji doll sitting up, almost in the sunlight. Smiling, she stood up, stretching tiredly. Once she was done, she kneeled down and took out the tooth paste and her neon green tooth brush. She stood up and walked over to the small river, beginning to brush her teeth. While Hinata brushed her teeth, she failed to notice that the little Neji doll leaned over into the sunlight. The doll shined brightly which did catch Hinata's attention. She slowly turned her head after washing out her mouth to see the bright light. Confused, she walked over to the bright light, curious to what it was.

"H-Hmm…?"

After the bright shining light subsided, Hinata felt two arms wrap themselves around her. Squeaking, Hinata was sitting on the lap of her cousin, Neji. "Morning Hina-chan!" Hinata was too speechless to reply to his greeting. Hinata was truly shocked when she felt Neji's lips press roughly against hers', his tongue slipping into Hinata's mouth. Hinata's cheeks shifted to bright red when he finally broke the kiss.

"N-Nejinii-s-san?!"

Neji grinned happily at her, slipping between her legs and pressing himself against her 'special spot.' "Hina-chaaan… Your so soft and sweet tasting up here… But it's been sooo long since I've tasted you down there… Come on Hina-chan… Let's Fuck."

XxXxXx

Dear Reader's,

Hai Hai! Here is the first chapter of the remake of 'This world? Or the other?' For all the people who are new to this story… Don't read the other one! Cuz I'm deleting it :P Annnd… I require… five reviews on this story so be sure to put 'em up!! I feel confident in this chapter :3 Hope everyone likes it :D Bye Byee!!

-Akumu-chama


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So this is the second chapter of the remake :O People have been saying that they like this one better than the original so I'll take their word for it :D. Hope you all like this chapter better than the original :P I'm planning to only write fanfic chapter's on the weekends since I do in fact have a life as well as Homework -,- I really want to write but my schedule is pretty tight so I won't be updating as quickly as I could ^^; If I can, I'll try to type during the weekday's but I can't completely promise ^^ Well… Let's begin!!

* * *

Chapter 2

_F-Fuck? W-With Nejinii-san?!_

Hinata's mind was so occupied with the absurd idea, that she failed to notice Neji's lusty stares at her. She popped out of her thoughts when she felt Neji's bulge press against her 'Special Spot.' Neji leaned over to her, making her lay on her back and he continued to push himself against her. Hinata's cheeks glowed crimson while Neji snuggled his face into her round breasts. You see… Hinata would have fainted by now but she made herself stay away since she didn't know what this version of 'Neji' would do to her sleeping body.

"Come on, Hina-chan! Lets Fuck… Please…?," Neji continued to urge on about this idea but Hinata would always shake her head nervously. Of course, Neji eventually gave up on fucking his little cousin but he continued to stare at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Fine, Fine, Hina-chan. No play time right now… But we better hurry to the village. I'm sick of traveling as a doll… Its annoying…"

_V-Village? What is Nejinii-san talking about…?_

"Ano… Nejinii-san… What village are you talking about…?

"Eh? Hina-chan… It was your decision to go to that sex village, Konohagakure. How could you forget about something like that?"

Hinata's cheeks burned another bright red as she stared at Neji, a bit confused. She then traveled into her thoughts while Neji began to place the several things Hinata had used in the duffle bag. Hinata continued to think, wondering what happened when she crossed over through the tunnel. She wanted away from Konoha… But hearing it as a sex village creeped her out but also filled her with curiosity. Neji sat in front of Hinata and smiled at her cute thinking face. Hinata finally noticed Neji staring and blushed red, averting her eyes to the floor. Grinning, Neji stood up and pulled Hinata into his arms, replying, "Don't worry Hina-chan. We'll be at the village shortly and there, we can play." Hinata blushed crimson as Neji jumped through the tree's with Hinata holding the Duffle bag. Eventually they reached the gates of Konohagakure.

"Wow… Pretty open, huh?"

Hinata looked up to see on the gates, a picture of a girl with her legs spread wide. Any person was able to see every detail of the girl's little pussy. Hinata's face flushed and she hid her face in her older cousin's chest. Neji chuckled warmly and walked through the gates, noticing the street's lined with several prostitutes wearing different types of lingerie. Even though Hinata's face was covered, she could hear the loud moaning that escaped the different alley's that were scattered around the village. Neji ignored the fucking people on the benches and walked into an apartment complex that already had a room awaiting them.

"Ok, Hina-chan. We're here. You can look around now."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see a simple looking Apartment. The walls were tan and had few paintings on them. The floors had tan carpets on them and a dark brown couch that would be able to fit about, four people sat in the middle. A T.V. was pushed against the wall and then it lead down into Four different rooms. The kitchen was also connected to the living room. For a sex village, this apartment seemed to be… normal. Well… Except for the large cardboard box that held several sex toy's.

Hinata was let down onto her feet and she walked over to the box, peering inside. Neji walked over to the box and pulled out a tube Lube that was "Specially Made." Hinata blushed but he continued to grin with lust. Hinata sighed and picked up the box with both her hands, softly murmuring before walking out the door, "I-I'm going to s-s-see if someone e-else could u-use these… B-Be right back, N-Nejinii-san…"

Hinata slowly opened her apartment door and looked around shyly. She quickly walked over to the door next door and softly knocked on the door. She stood, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door slowly opened and Sasuke was standing there, wearing a black shirt with some white shorts. He stared at Hinata, looking her up and down. Hinata grew nervous when she saw him staring at her breasts… Or what he could see. Hinata looked down to see that Neji had unzipped her jacket when he was kissing her. Sasuke could clearly see the top of the black tank top and the fishnet that connected with it. A bit of cleavage was shown. She nervously pulled up the zipper so that he looked Hinata in the face.

"Umm… Hi? Are you new here? I have never seen you before… Or fucked you but you look like a Hyuuga…"

She stared at him awkwardly but shook her head quickly. She showed him the box of Sex toy's and pushed it forward to him, wanting him to take it. Sasuke looked down, seeing the Sex Toy's and pulled them over, looking inside curiously.

"I-I'm not into t-this kind o-of stuff… I-I'll be busy w-w-with other t-thing's so I-I'd be happy I-if you took it."

Hinata was always nervous around Sasuke but grew more nervous when Sasuke's ebony eyes watched Hinata with interest as well as… lust? He smirked at her and put the box in the room, leaning against the frame of the door.

"It would be better if you kept those… You'd be busier either on your knee's or on your back in this village… And I wouldn't mind showing that little virgin pussy of your's what I mean…"

Her face brightened with blush but her eyes widened when she noticed Itachi Uchiha walking out of a room inside Sasuke's apartment. Itachi blinked when he felt someone's eyes staring at him. He looked over to see Hinata staring at him with wide eyes. Itachi found that kind of odd but he smiled at her, being polite was always one of his things. Sasuke turned his head and groaned softly when he noticed that Hinata was obviously more interested in his older brother.

"Hmph. Don't get your hopes up… Itachi doesn't fuck any girl," Sasuke growled, Wanting the white-eyed beauty in front of him to pay attention to him and not his brother.

_I-Itachi Uchiha?! B-But wasn't he banned from this village?? He joined the Akatsuki a long time ago!! D-Does that mean the whole A-Akatsuki is here…?!_

Hinata gulped the lump that grew in her throat. She stared at Sasuke and nervously said her good-byes, walking toward her apartment quickly, murmuring softly, "G-Gomen… I-I have t-to go c-c-check on my C-Cousin." With that, Hinata left Sasuke standing in the hallway alone. He shrugged and walked inside, closing the door and talking to himself "What an interesting Hyuuga… She'll be an easy fuck…" Sasuke smirked to himself and walked into the kitchen. Itachi's keen ears heard Sasuke and he chuckled to himself.

"Hmm..? Hina-chan… You ok...?," Neji asked, noticing Hinata's nervousness as she walked into the kitchen, drinking down a glass of water. If Neji had heard what Sasuke said… He would've murdered him just because he said something as daring as that to Hinata. Sure, this was a new and different world but come on… This is Neji we're talking about. He may be perverted but he'll always be protective of his younger cousin who he was apparently sexually attracted to. Hinata was in the kitchen, checking out the cabinets and the fridge in search of some source of food. She sighed sadly with no avail but blinked when she heard the soft snoring of her older cousin. She peered over curiously to see Neji passed out on the couch. Maybe she should go get some groceries so that when her cousin woke up… She would be able to give him a nice meal.

"I'll b-be right b-b-back, N-Nejinii-san," Hinata softly murmured before opening up the apartment door and quietly walking out. She closed the door quietly and walked down the hallway of the apartment complex. Eventually she walked down the stairs and ended up in the streets of the perverted village, Konohagakure. Wondering if the locations in Konoha were the same, she walked down a road and saw a familiar store. She walked inside and smiled to see that their was a grocery section in the store. Half groceries and half Sex toy's. She kinda expected something like that.

"Hi there! May I help you?"

Hinata turned her head to see the familiar face of the bubble-gum haired girl that was suddenly interested in Naruto. Hinata blushed a bit when she saw the pinkette wearing the slutty store uniform. A short red skirt that showed her panties as well as the see-through button-up shirt that appeared to be white. To Hinata, the uniform suited Sakura completely.

"I-I'm just g-g-getting groceries… I-I'll be f-fine on m-my own…"

Sakura smiled at Hinata cheerfully and nodded quickly. She walked over to the counter and walked behind it, pulling out and random magazine and flipping through the pages. Honestly, Hinata had always thought of Sakura as a Ditzy pink-haired whore. Pushing the thoughts of Sakura aside, she walked to the Grocery side of the store and began to pick up groceries. She decided that she would make her Cousin some spaghetti for dinner since the store provided all the ingredients for spaghetti and she really didn't feel like thinking of a different meal for him. She walked over to where Sakura was and placed the Ingredients on the counter. Sakura saw that Hinata was ready so she quickly bagged the items and counted up the prices.

"Ok then. One Fench kiss and one Tit squeeze."

Hinata looked at Sakura, confused as she was when she found out that Konoha was a sex village. Sakura grinned at Hinata eagerly and walked around the counter, placing her lips on Hinata's. Hinata, being the shy one, was too shocked to react to such a thing but Sakura quickly added her tongue. While the two played "Tongue-Tag," Sakura sneakily gripped both of Hinata's breasts with her hands. Hinata's face only darkened and finally, Sakura broke the kiss between the two.

"Sorry if I taste like Sasuke's cock. He was by earlier and looked so hot. I haven't seen you around here before... What's your name?" Sakura had asked Hinata like everything was perfectly normal. As if it was humane to just randomly kiss someone that you don't even know; but Hinata then remembered she was in a different version of Konoha.

"M-My name I-I-Is H-Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Ah. Well its nice to meet you, Hina-chan, I'm Haruno Sakura. Hopefully, later on we'll be able to have a threesome with Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata blushed and nervously bid her good-bye's, quickly scurrying off with her bags. This place was a bit too much for little Hinata… Well… Maybe this place could open Hinata up but as of now… It was just too much. Hinata had surely had to do a lot of Mental work in order to keep herself from fainting in front of all the inhumane pervert's that lived in this village. Of course, it would be hard but Hinata believed that she could be able to put up with the pervert's around the village. She could also train harder in order to keep herself safe… Or more importantly… a virgin. Of course, Hinata believed that the fact that she could be raped at any moment of the day was enough inspiration to make her continue her training and force herself to get stronger.

The sight of the Akatsuki symbol caught the eye of Hinata. She looked over to see two young men leaning against a wall to a building. One had long blonde hair up in a high ponytail with a nice amount of hair over his left eye. His eyes were a sparkling blue but sadly, Hinata could only see one. The other boy kind of frightened little Hinata. His appearance was pretty normal though… Shaggy crimson hair and his eyes were a nice amber. Nothing wrong with him… right? WRONG! The young man was holding a powder-pink leash that lead down, tied around the collar of a small girl that was on her knee's. Hinata's face practically fell at the sight of that. What a Pedophile…

"Sasori… You can't be walking around, picking up any little girl you see, un," replied the blonde Akatsuki member, obviously annoyed with the weird fetishes his Danna had.

"Shut it, brat. You have your shower-fucking fetish and I have mine. Anyways, those brothel Chibi's are too submissive for my taste… I'd rather take a little shy chibi."

Deidara shrugged, looking down to the little girl with… Disgust. The girl herself wasn't disgusting just… the thought of fucking an under-aged pussy was enough to make Deidara feel awkward… Hinata quickly scurried passed the two Akatsuki member's, hoping that they wouldn't notice her. Fortunately for Hinata, Deidara and Sasori were to busy talking to each other to notice the shy girl. Hinata already knew that the red-head was interested in little girl's and sadly… Hinata looked younger than her actual age. She didn't want to end up like the little girl on all fours that was beside him.

Hinata hurriedly ran up the stairs in the complex building and quickly walked inside, locking the door and leaning back against it. Sighing with relief, Hinata looked up to see that Neji had moved over to the kitchen. He was obviously worried about his cousin who was obviously not with him. Hinata walked inside the kitchen and smiled at Neji, placing the groceries on the table. Neji immediately ran over to Hinata and enveloped her in a warm, loving hug.

"Please don't leave without telling me, Hina-chan… I don't know what I would do if I heard that you got hurt… or raped in a village like this…"

Hinata was a bit surprised but… she enjoyed the hug that she was receiving. In the normal world, Neji would never express his emotion's so freely like this… He would just be the protective cousin with no emotion but this Neji made her feel… Happier with herself… As if people cared about her. This Neji surely proved to her that he did have feelings of both love and lust for her. Hinata smiled warmly and wrapped her arms hesitantly around Neji's neck.

"D-Don't worry Nejinii-san… I-I'm fine…"

Hinata noticed that her stuttering had stopped a bit more around Neji. She felt comfortable around him… A bit scared because of his perverted side but other than that… Safe. Neji was happy to hear that Hinata had been safe and undisturbed… But little Hinata had forgot to add that Sakura had groped her breasts as well as play with her tongue. Nuzzling his face into Hinata's neck, Neji smiled happily. Hinata giggled softly and had closed her eyes, enjoying his hug with happiness… Then a knock on the door awoke both Neji and Hinata from their soothing hug.

Hinata turned to the door and slowly walked over to it, afraid to see who was waiting on the other side. What if it was Sasuke and his brother? Fear loomed over Hinata's small form as she slowly unlocked the door and opened it to see the two people from earlier. Deidara and Sasori stood there with bored faces. Well they did have bored faces, until their eyes landed on Hinata's fear-filled form. Neji curiously stood behind Hinata, looking to see what caused Hinata to look so frightened.

"What a cute little girl…," Sasori murmured, staring at Hinata's shaking body with his amber eyes.

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Well… I was able to do some mild work during the week. Fortunately for me, School didn't interfere so much ^^ If you all are curious to why Sasori is a Pedophile… Well I've heard that rumor before so much and Sasori actually seems like a Pedo to me… Not my fault! Lol. I hope you all liked this chapter ^^ Next I shall be working on my other Stories (Cold Criminals? Or the love she never had?) chapter. Hope you all enjoy that one and if you haven't read it… Please do. I feel very confident in these two stories. Well That is all for now. I shall Update when I get… 10 reviews :O Bye Bye, for now ^^

-Akumu-chama


	3. Chapter 3

Awww, People are so sweet ^^ Kinda surprising how people enjoy this story :P Well I've decided that I'm not going to add a little message before I put the story. I'll keep the ending notes but not the beginning notes :P Well Let us start :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata squeaked, not enjoying the look in the red-head's eyes. As Deidara sighed and held out a small doll that oddly looked a lot like Hanabi. "You dropped this while you were running passed us, un."

So they did notice. Hinata slowly took the doll out of his hand as Sasori gently grabbed her wrist. Fear shook Hinata as she looking up with frightened eyes. His smile was warm and innocent but she decided that his thought's were probably the opposite. Neji pushed the door open, pulling Hinata out of Sasori's grasp and into his arms. Neji held the protective glare as he stared at Sasori, not appreciating Sasori's wandering eyes.

"Thank you for returning the doll. Now if you don't mind…," Neji replied, slowly closing the door. Before he was able to succeed, Sasori held the door and placed back the original sweet smile.

"Why don't you let Chibi-chan hang out with us? I can promise you that she'll be safe and… will enjoy herself."

A scowl appeared on Deidara's face as Neji kept the same glare. He shook his head as relief entered Hinata's petite trembling form. Sasori's eyes narrowed a bit as he reached out for Hinata's wrist once again. Deidara blocked his arm and glared at Sasori, shaking his head.

"Now's not the time, Sasori. You'll have your little doll later but right now Pein-sama wants us to go to the base, un."

Sasori growled but sighed, looking over to Hinata and smiling sweetly. He promised himself that he would have the little beauty that stood in front of him. The two slowly began to walk away as Neji closed the door, sighing and lifting Hinata into his arms.

"How could you drop Hanabi-chan? She'd be pretty pissed off at you if she realized that you dropped her body." (Note: In this Fanfic, Hanabi is older than her sister. You will all find out the reason so don't worry ^^)

"H-Hanabi-chan's… B-Body?"

"Of course. How could you not remember Hanabi's body? I mean… That is how I came back to this world, right?"

"R-Right…"

Hinata had no idea to what her older cousin was saying. Doll's coming to life was simply unbelievable. Hinata sighed softly, jumping out of her cousin's arms and walking into the living room. She flopped onto the bed and relaxed a bit but squeaked when she felt Neji crawl between her legs and kiss her neck softly. Bushing dark red, Hinata felt Neji's tongue slowly slide upward on Hinata's skin, making her tremble a bit from his touch. Neji lifted his face and looked to Hinata with a mild innocent face. His lust for Hinata had been growing slowly but surely… All he wanted was to be inside his favorite little cousin. Was that so bad?

"N-No Nejinii-san… W-We can't…"

Of course, Hinata was still a virgin and was very inexperienced with these type's of situations. She didn't have the heart to just push Neji off and possibly hurt his feeling's. That made her stomach twist up with guilt. He stared deeply into Hinata's eyes before slowly pressing his lips against the sweet tasting lips of Hinata. She blushed a darker red and broke the kiss, short on air.

"Come on Hina-chan~ I really want to feel you inside right now… Please…?"

"N-No Nejinii-san… H-How about we eat some dinner? I-It should take your m-mind off o-of it…"

Feeling a bit disappointed, Neji nodded and climbed off Hinata. Neji watched Hinata as she walked over to the kitchen and poured the ingredients onto the table. She began to make the Spaghetti that she had decided on making, starting first with putting the noodles in a pot of boiling water. As the noodles boiled, she began to put the seasonings onto the ground beef. She soon put the Ground Beef into a pot, letting it cook while straining the water out of the already cooked noodles. Once the ground beef was finished, she added several cans of tomato sauce and mixed it together, putting it on low. While Hinata cooked, the aroma of wonderful smelling food escaped the kitchen. Neji walked in with his stomach rumblings hungrily for the cooking of Hinata.

"I-It's ready, Nejinii-san. Would y-you like me to serve you…?"

Neji nodded, sitting down at the table with obvious hunger written across his face. Hinata placed a good amount of noodles onto a plate and drizzled the sauce on top of the noodles. She placed a fork into the Spaghetti and served it to Neji, making herself a plate. The two ate in silence, Neji wanting to praise Hinata for her yummy meal.

"Wow Hina-chan… Your cooking is delicious… Thank you."

Hinata smiled sweetly as Neji stood up will a filled belly. He washed the dishes he had used and put them away once he was done. Hinata finished shortly after Neji and washed her dishes, putting away the remaining food and washing the dish that held the food. The two sat on the couch with filled bellies. Hinata had noticed that it had been growing dark and soon felt tired. She felt herself dozing off but awoke when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Go on and go to sleep… I'll turn everything off when I'm done watching T.V."

Hinata smiled up at Neji and slowly closed her eyes, dozing off into a dreamless sleep. Neji held his cousin closely, looking up to the T.V.

~Next Day~

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, feeling the vibrant ray's of the sun hit her face. She sat up and realized she was sitting on something… or someone. Looking down, she saw Neji's peaceful face, obviously asleep. It seems that Neji had pulled Hinata onto his chest and slept like that. Sounded uncomfortable but Neji was always happy when he was close to his cousin. Hinata sneakily crawled off of Neji, being sure to not wake him in the process. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, sliding out the ingredients for an omelet.

Cracking a few eggs, Hinata poured them into a bowl and began to quickly mix it all. It seemed that the apartment provided everything except for food. Kinda odd but helpful. Hinata poured the mixed eggs into the heated pan. Soon, the kitchen filled itself with the aroma of cooking food. Hinata carefully flipped the omelet and placed it on a plate when it was finished. Cheese was sprinkled onto the steaming-hot omelet and Neji eventually woke up to the wonderful smell.

"Hmm…? Your up early, Hina-chan…" Neji replied with a yawn. Hinata smiled and nodded cheerfully, the plate already ready for Neji to start munching on. As Neji ate his food, Hinata walked into the hallway and into a room that she apparently claimed as her own. The room held a comfortable aura that seemed to calm Hinata's thoughts and body. The bed was nicely sized with a forest-green color for the sheets. The sheet's and pillow were light green while the fluffy large blanket was a dark forest green. The walls appeared to be white with soft tints of green laid across them.

"It's a good thing that I could talk to you alone, Queenie."

Hinata's head turned to see a young boy in the doorway of her bathroom. He leaned against the frame, smiling cunningly to the shy Hyuuga who stared at him, confused. His hair was a long pitch black and his eyes were a warm chocolate brown. His facial features slightly took the appearance of a young women but his broad shoulder's and masculine voice made sure that he was a boy. A black robe was wrapped around his slender form but it was unzipped near his chest so Hinata could clearly see the red and black symbol that stood on his chest. It's shape took the form of a heart with thorns running through it in an 'X' sort of design.

"A-Ano… A-And you a-a-are…?"

"Awww, Queenie. You forgot about me? Its me, Haku. You know… Your helper with the _Heartless_."

Hinata was confused and had many questions she wanted to ask this… Haku guy. For example, What in the world is a… Heartless? And how did he get into her room…? Hinata shook her head, confused as ever. Haku stared at her with a slightly concerned face, wondering how she could forget about something this important.

"Uhm… Hinata-sama… Are you ok…? It's not like you to forget about the Heartless…"

"I-I don't k-k-know what y-your talking about. I-I'm sorry… B-But it w-w-would be best if you l-left…"

Haku held the same concerned face but sighed and nodded. "As you wish, Hinata-sama. I'll be back later on and hopefully you would have remembered your role as the queen of the heartless." Hinata gasped when darkness formed under his body and slowly covered him fully, as if eating him up. The darkness sunk to the floor and Hinata was left in her room, alone. Behind, there was a large black box with vibrant neon yellow ribbon. A note hung loosely from the ribbon and Hinata squinted, slowly reading it.

_Your good friend, Haku._

Hinata soon began to feel a bit guilty for sending the poor fellow alone. Of course, it wasn't Hinata's fault that she didn't know a thing of heartless and all the other's but… It was a bit rude. Hinata sighed and hesitantly tugged on the ribbon, the ribbon un-looping and falling to the floor. She noticed the dark black smudges on the neon yellow paper. Odd… Hinata lifted the top of the box to see numerous pair's of clothing folded neatly in the box. On top of all the clothes was a small dark violet pouch that held a small star charm on it. She picked it up and slowly pulled it open, small star candies hiding at the bottom of the pouch. On the top, floated bright yellow orbs of light that seemed oddly enchanting to Hinata.

_What are these… They look… delicious…_

Hinata's slender finger's wrapped themselves around one orb of light and she pulled it out of the pouch, studying it. Gulping, she pulled it close to her mouth and swallowed it whole, a sensational feeling filling her up with both happiness and numbness. These things were absolutely addicting. Hinata had to force herself to ignore the urge to eat another one. She felt so full that she didn't even want to eat breakfast anymore. What an odd… treat.

Hinata then remembered the real reason why she came up here. She wished to take a refreshing shower and to clean up. Smiling, she kneeled over to the box and pulled out a short white dress that looked rather comfy. It was in the middle of June and this looked like a perfect summer dress. Hinata looked through the box and blushed when she got to the undergarments. Pairs of lingerie were found deep inside but she found a normal white bra and matching panties. This Haku person must be really close if he knew her bra size and everything.

"When he returns… I'll be sure to thank him for the clothes…"

Hinata pushed the clothes back into the box and walked over to the door, locking it. Being by herself made Hinata feel happy and relaxing. She smiled to herself and began to strip down, placing her clothes in a small pile in her room. She walked over to the bathroom, squeaking when she felt the cold tile against her feet. She quickly turned on the shower and walked inside, hot water pouring onto her cream colored skin. Absolutely soothing in Hinata's mind.

A few moments passed as Hinata scrubbed her head thoroughly and washed her body. Hinata walked out of the shower, wrapping a large fluffy white towel around herself. She wrapped another towel around her hair and walked out to see Neji leisurely laying on her bed. Her face blushed bright red and he leaned up on his elbow's, smiling to her.

"Hi there, Hina-chan. Your skin looks so delicious right now~"

Blushing a darker red, Hinata stayed silent, Neji standing up and walking over to her with a mischievous grin. She stared, still blushing as he grew close and quickly pinned Hinata up making the fluffy white towel fall. Gasping, Hinata tried to move her hands but Neji kept them pinned with one hand, moving his hand down to Hinata's right breast. He fondled it while kissing up Hinata's neck, making her face turn an unknown shade of red and odd sensations run up and down her spine.

"S-Stop it, N-N-Nejinii-san…!"

Neji's kisses and squeezing never ceased, making her gasp once again when he pinched her perky pink nipple. Hinata's eyes squeezed shut, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She thought of what might possibly happen… Neji would lose his self-control to lust and rape Hinata. Those were the many picture's that ran through Hinata's mind but they all disappeared when she felt Neji's presence suddenly shift to the other side of the room. She also felt someone lift the fuzzy towel back onto her. Opening her lavender eyes, Hinata saw Haku glaring darkly at Neji who had crashed into a bookcase.

"Don't touch Hinata-sama as if you own her. Her flawless body will never become your's."

Hinata quickly wrapped the towel around her as Neji stood up, several cuts on his skin from him being flung into the bookcase. Growling, Neji charged at Haku, swinging at him while Haku quickly dodged it and grabbed Neji by the collar of the shirt, flinging him into a wall. The two went after each other again but Hinata had luckily got in the middle of the almost chaotic battle.

"S-Stop fighting! I-It's not worth I-It!"

"But he inappropriately touched you, Hinata-sama!!"

"You can't Blame me! Just look at how sexy Hinata looks in that towel!" Neji barked back, causing the other two to fall silent. Haku and Neji turned and looked at Hinata who looked a bit flustered but there was no hiding the small bit of cleavage that was showing as well as the water that had drizzled down her chest. Hinata's innocent face helped the fact that she was sexy. Just an innocent sexy. Haku sighed, feeling his cheeks burn red from the perverted thought's.

"That's what I thought, Mr. Good Guy," Neji replied, a clear smirk spread across his face.

Hinata squeaked and ran into the bathroom, quickly locking the door and beginning to put on her clothing so that the two would stop staring at her. The two sat on the bed, talking and compromising about the boundaries that young Hinata had. Hinata eventually walked out wearing the cute white summer dress that barely went above her knee's. She walked over to the two, them looking Hinata up and down.

"I see that you've made use of the clothes that me and the heartless have provided you with, Hinata-sama," Haku softly murmured, a sincere smile spread across his fair pink lips.

Hinata smiled and nodded, bowing and quickly whispering, "I-I'm sorry f-f-for being rude t-to you… H-Haku-san…"

"Please do not waste your breath for someone like me… I'm happy enough to be your partner in the _Heartless Realm_.

There it was… That word… Heartless. What were these being's that Hinata was so curious about? Heartless… They sound… Frightening in Hinata's mind. But according to Haku…. Hinata was the queen of heartless… How could that be… Did she… switch with a different version of herself when she crossed through the tunnel? So many questions continued to linger through her thoughts but she was awoken when Haku spoke.

"So where is Hanabi-chan…? It's not like her to not be around you, Hinata-sama."

Neji picked up a small doll out of his pocket and tossed it over to Hinata, who timidly caught it. Could this small doll be Hanabi…? Just like how Neji became human? The dolls… Hinata looked over to see the sunshine that barely peeked out of the curtains that stood in front of Hinata's window. Will it work the same with Neji…? She had nothing to loose… She walked over and carefully placed the doll in front of a beam of sunlight that hit it directly. Shining, The doll floated above Hinata's hands and a bright light escaped the small doll, making Neji, Haku, and herself cover their eyes with their arms.

"Hinata-chama!!! How could you drop me in the middle of the road like that?!"

Hinata found herself on her back, with an older-looking Hanabi looming over her with a distressed looking face. Hanabi looked… Older… How could that be? Hanabi was the youngest but now… She was older? Made absolutely no sense but Hinata just had to accept it…

"G-Gomen! I-I-I didn't w-want those t-two A-A-Akatsuki member's t-to see me!!" Hinata cried, not wanting to be scolded by her now older sister. Hanabi sighed and leaned forward, kissing her sister fully on the lips. Hinata's eyes widened and she squirmed. This world was so confusing! Now her sister was kissing her? What was up with all the incest!

"What's wrong Hinata-chama? You've always loved my kisses… Did something happen…?"

Hinata shook her head quickly, her facing shifting to bright red which caused Haku and Neji to chuckle. Hinata squeaked when she felt Hanabi's hand slip under her dress and rub the most sensitive spot on her body. Her pussy~

XxXxXxXxXx

Dear Reader's,

I'm sorry if you all don't like Yuri but that's kinda the whole plot thing in my story ^^ You'll all understand sooner or later so no complaining :P I hope you all liked this chapter and of course… The heartless are mixed in this fanfic x3 If you all don't know what Heartless are… Look up Kingdom Hearts and you'll eventually find your answer. (Awsum game btw :3) Well… Bye Bye for now ^^

-Akumu-chama


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What Hinata did was a bit unexpected. Of course this shy Hinata Hyuuga was nothing like the other Hinata that had apparently switched worlds the same Shy-Hinata had. (Sorry if it's confusing ,) Well… To put it bluntly… Hinata Fainted from close contact with her now older sister. Hanabi stared down to her sister's face, confused that she had randomly fainted. She never did this before so… why now…?

"Hey… What's wrong with Hinata-chama…?"

"She's been acting weird for a few day's," Neji replied, studying Hinata's blushing face.

"Yeah… I'm surprised she forgot about me… I am her assistant…," Haku murmured, studying Hinata's closed eyes.

Hanabi sighed and stood up, holding her sister easily. Just to point something out, Hanabi looked a lot more like Hinata, as if a twin but she still had a little bit of her appearance. Hanabi sat down on the couch, Little Hinata in her arms. Neji and Haku had walked down and began to talk to each other, setting down boundaries for Hinata. Running her finger's through Black silky hair, Hanabis' eyes softened, watching her petite sister sleep.

"Just remember your place around Hinata. The next time I find you inappropriately touching her, I will get The heartless to tear your heart out slowly. You'd be better off as one of those foolish Nobodies."

Hanabi looked over to the two young men. Neji and Haku, Eye to Eye, Death Glaring each other. Truly a 'Wonderful' sight to see. Hinata's calmed stirring caused the three to look over to her. Slowly, she began to open her Ivory eyes, thinking the whole Hanabi incident was just a dream… more of a sexual Nightmare. Hanabi smiled sweetly to her younger sister and leaned forward, capturing her tender lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hanabi-chan… You should lay off the kisses until Hinata get's used to it."

Hanabi giggled, seeing Hinata's face brighten with blush. "Well maybe we should just fuck her so she can get used to it."

Hinata's blush darkened and Haku's glare toward Neji worsened. Eventually, The three and the now awake Hinata had sat inside the Living room, drinking some of the tea that Hinata had made. They aimlessly chatted, luckily nothing perverted in their conversations until Hinata stretched, saying she was going to take a shower.

"Why don't you let me join you?" Hanabi said, a sly smirk across her lips.

"N-No, It's ok… I'm still n-not used… T-To the whole incest thing…" Hinata nervously replied.

Hanabi sighed sadly but nodded, taking the No better than Neji. Neji would've urged on but seeing Hinata's tired eyes made him stay silent. It was growing dark and the young Hinata was growing a bit tired. Walking upstairs, Hinata pulled out some Pajama's that had been in the box Haku had provided her with. It was a pretty black night gown that went just above her knee's. Crimson flower petal designs had been stitched into the fine silk. Smiling, she walked inside her bathroom and turned on the shower. While the shower was warming up, she walked out of the bathroom and pulled off her clothing. She checked the door to make sure that it was locked and smiled, placing her pajama's and undergarments onto the bed. Once she was completely naked, she walked into the shower and began to clean herself.

~With the Three downstairs.~

"Are you sure Hinata's memories have Disappeared…?"

Neji and Hanabi stared over to Haku, questioning his theory. He nodded while closing both his eyes and thinking for a moment.

"The Hinata we know isn't as Shy as this one…"

Neji nodded in agreement but Hanabi couldn't say anything since she had just came. Instead, she sighed and closed her eyes and began to think. Maybe this new version of Hinata was better than the original… I mean come on… This version of Hinata had showed them the Sexy version of Innocent. The only kind of person who would've found Innocent Sexy would be a Pedophile, preferably a certain red-head. Hanabi had explained to the two how it would be interesting if this version of Hinata was better than the original. They would all get to play with her and get a satisfying reaction… As for Haku, he would be able to spend more time with her by teaching her the rules and wonder's of being the Leader of the Heartless.

"Then it's settled. We'll treat Hinata as we did with the original. Who knows… Maybe this Hinata will get used to it and we'll have our old Hina-chama back.

The three nodded in agreement, looking up when they heard the door open. Hinata walked out wearing her little black night gown. Haku smiled when he recognized the down that the Petite Hinata had worn. Neji smiled charmingly while Hanabi yawned tiredly. Giggling, Hinata took Hanabi's hand and looked over to the boy's.

"H-Hanabi-chan and I w-will be going to bed… Y-You two should be going to bed as well… Haku-san…? Will you be staying…?"

Haku shook his head and walked over to Hinata, pulling her into a warm embrace. Neji was about to protest to this "Absurd" hug but was silenced by Hanabi. Haku had wanted to Hug Hinata so much when he realized she had forgotten. His feeling's for the young Hyuuga only burned brighter, similar to the blush that was caressed across Hinata's cheeks. Haku softly kissed her cheek and disappeared, Making Neji growl. After Hinata got over her blush, she walked into the room while earning a quick kiss from her cousin before he entered his room. Hanabi had changed into one of Hinata's Big T-shirts that she had in her duffle bag. The clothes Haku had got her would be a bit too… small since Hinata's body was so petite. The two jumped into bed and cuddled with each other, Hanabi not doing anything perverted.

"We love you… Hinata-chama…" Hanabi murmured in her sleep. Hinata smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around her sister, closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

~Next Day~

Lavender eyes slowly opened, the young Hyuuga sitting up in her bed. She yawned cutely, almost cat-like, and stretched a bit. She turned her head to see that Hanabi had rolled to the other side of the bed. She giggled softly and quietly stood up, sneakily walking out the door. She quietly walked out of the room and into the kitchen, seeing everything looking a bit odd… Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the cabinets and gasped when she saw all of them filled with groceries. She mentally scolded herself for being too "Loud" with the gasp. She opened up the fridge and saw that it had been filled as well. Wondering where all this food came from, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Haku with a smile.

"Thought you would need it," Haku whispered, smiling cunningly.

"H-Haku-san… I-I feel s-so guilty f-for being a b-b-bother…"

"Don't worry Hinata-sama. You'll never be a bother in my eyes. Now… Shall we make breakfast for your siblings…?"

Smiling sweetly, Hinata nodded and began to make the batter for some pancakes. Haku watched interested, it seemed that the old Hinata had not known how to cook. I guess this was another good thing about having a new Version of Hinata. Hinata had already put a pan on the stove and rubbed some butter on it so the pancakes wouldn't stick. She poured the batter onto the pan and watched it take the form of a circle. Haku had also provided Hinata with some every-day kitchen items (Including a Spatula.) Hinata began to flip the pancakes while Haku just continued to watch, smelling the pancakes in the air.

"D-Do you think they'll like it?"

"Of course they will. If I ate human food, I would taste your pancakes and tell you just how wonderful they were," Haku reassured, making Hinata blush a bit.

Oddly, Hinata had been feeling much more comfortable around Haku. She felt as if she could truly trust him and not be afraid that he might attempt rape. Haku's smile made Hinata calm her thoughts but she wasn't falling in love with him or anything! She just met him… But it felt as if they knew each other longer than just two day's… Hinata sat across from Hinata, sighing softly at the tiredness she felt.

"You really don't remember anything about the Heartless… Huh…?"

Hinata looked up to look at Haku and shook her head a bit. Haku frowned a bit and began to think of an appropriate way to show Hinata the Heartless realm. Heartless weren't exactly the cutest things in the world and he didn't know how Hinata would react to them. He prayed she wouldn't be too afraid of them so he decided that right now that she was alone would be a perfect opportunity.

"Would you like to see the Heartless, Hinata-sama…? You might be a bit surprised at their appearances but… they truly miss their queen…"

Hinata was a bit surprised at the sudden request and did wonder how heartless look. If they missed her… It wouldn't be too bad to just see them and reassure them… right? But what if Hinata did something to provoke these creatures? Truly a tough decision for little Hinata. Mustering up her courage, she smiled sweetly to Haku and nodded.

"S-Sure… If t-they want to see m-me…"

Hakus' frown disappeared and was replaced with a happy smile. He stood up, a pool of Darkness appearing under his form. He lifted his hand over to Hinata, smiling as he began to sink into the darkness. Hinata gasped a bit and jumped to her feet, running over to him and wrapping her hand around his. Hinata attempted to pull him out of the Darkness but instead was pulled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and placed his chin on top of her head. She blushed and stared wide-eyed, feeling her form being sucked into the Darkness.

Haku chuckled softly when he saw Hinata's eyes closed, assuming that she was afraid. He gently shook her to show that everything was ok and she didn't get eaten by some weird thing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, a bit shocked at her surrounding area. The floor was a cold grey while the tree's around them remained naked, twisted and black with death. Bright yellow eyes peered at the two human's that stood together. The sky was tainted with a dark purple as a Pale Heart-shaped moon hung over them. Standing tall, a large castle stood far away with the heartless symbol standing proudly on it. Hinata stared wide-eyed as a Shy shadow walked out from the bushes it was hiding in.

"It's nice to see you again… Mommy…"

Hinata was too shocked to say anything to the small Shadow heartless that stood before her. Haku grew a bit concerned by her reaction, thinking it was a bit too much for Hinata take in at the moment. Hinata was confused so much right now… This creature called her its mother… How is that possible? This thing wasn't even human! How in the world was she able to conceive a baby of this species? Hinata let out a soft sigh and decided to not reject this small thing. Sure, it was nothing of a human but Hinata could never reject someone or something that called her mother.

She smiled gently and crouched down to her knees so that she was at eye level with this peculiar creature. She opened her eyes for a welcoming hug, causing the Shadow to grow happy and run into her arms. Haku smiled, seeing it snuggle into Hinata's breasts. Hinata didn't mind though so she kept her arms wrapped around the small creature. Hinata was a bit surprised at the feeling of hugging this creature. It felt cold yet warm at the same time. It made Hinata feel motherly and happy. She looked up, being surprised at seeing many heartless running towards her and hugging her. Haku chuckled as Hinata and the heartless began to laugh. Hinata stood up when the heartless left and looked up to Haku with a small smile.

"So… W-Why do they call me M-Mommy…?"

"You've always been protective and motherly with the heartless even if they weren't human… They felt a strong respect for you because of your gentle heart."

Haku began to walk towards the large Castle, feeling pleased that Hinata didn't freak out when they called her Mommy. Hinata nodded and followed him, looking up to the Castle that seemed to grow as they approached it. A Dark aura seemed to pass through Hinata as she got closer and closer. Soon, the two stood at the entrance of the castle and Haku opened it slowly. Inside wasn't to odd… The foyer had a two couches in front of the fireplace. A small coffee table was between the two couches and two staircases went up to divide the west and east wing. Over all the castle was pretty big… Haku walked in deeper and went up the stairs of the west wing. She followed behind closely, seeing heartless move through out the castle with shiny white orbs. Those orbs were very familiar… Haku eventually stopped in front of a large looking door and turned to Hinata, smiling.

"This room here is the storage to all the hearts that you, the heartless, and I've collected. We all survive on these. Its best that we keep this storage running. Would you like to see inside…?"

Hinata nodded shyly as Haku opened the door without knocking. It seemed rather rude to Hinata but Haku didn't think so. Hinata squeaked when she saw two large Heartless that stood beside the storage. They had angry faces but when they saw Hinata, they bowed as their angry faces softened in the presence of Hinata. Hinata reassured the two guards, not thinking she was worth it. The two protested against such a thought but went back to their guarding while Hinata looked around the large building. Large cases of the bright orbs lined up in rows, constantly being stocked up by different looking heartless's. It seemed that The guards were talking to different heartless, giving them permission to take a certain amount of hearts.

"Would you like a Heart, Hinata-sama…?"

Hinata would've refused, thinking that it was inhumane to eat hearts but ever since she tasted her first one… She couldn't resist another chance at eating another heart. Nodding happily, Haku pulled out one heart and handed her one. At first, Hinata thought hat the guards would be yelling at them but they stayed silent and watched. Hinata stared at the heart and hesitantly slipped the Heart into her mouth. It slickly slid down her throat and she felt the same dizziness from before. Haku chuckled softly at Hinatas' dazed look.

"Does it truly taste that good…?"

Hinata nodded cutely, making Haku chuckle once again. Haku couldn't disagree that hearts didn't taste good its just that… He never saw Hinata looked so refreshed. The original Hinata would just shrug it off but this Hinata had a nice reaction to it. Hinata yawned softly as Haku continued to give Hinata a tour of the large Castle. She saw the rooms that were empty… She even got to see Hakus' room. Though, her room absolutely surprised her.

The room was painted a dark violet with a bright yellow moon painted on the wall. The dresser's inside were a normal chocolate brown and she had a normal closet. What surprised her the most however were the amount of dolls that were inside the room. They weren't porcelain dolls but they were the normal cloth dolls with black button eyes.

"W-Who made a-all t-t-these…?"

"You did… You're a true artist with cloth's and fabrics for dolls… That is how Neji and Hanabi were made…"

Hinata walked over to one doll and saw that it looked exactly like her old crush, Naruto. In fact, most of these dolls looked like the people in the village. Haku had told her that she made these dolls just because she felt that they were actual people. Hinata guessed that Neither her siblings or Haku had been in Konoha before… She wondered if everything was the same except for the constant fucking. Hinata placed the doll back in its place and sat down on the large bed. Even though the atmosphere was cold… She felt like she was home… She actually relaxed in this large castle. Haku sat beside her and looked around, sensing something a bit uneasy in the air.

"Hinata-sama… May I ask you a question…?

Hinata turned to Haku, smiling sweetly. She folded her hands neatly on her lap, looking over to Haku and nodding. Haku smiled a bit, still feeling this bit of uneasiness. The only things that were able to make his skin crawl was the feeling of the presence of the nobodies… Or **them**.

"Do you remember… Anything of Organization IIX?"

_Organization…. XII?_

_XxXxXxX_

Dear Reader's,

What the fuucckk? Where the hell has Kingdom hearts to do with Naruto. A lot if Hinata is involved . Anyways… I know its short… I just hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If anyone enjoy's this Story and had a Chatango account… I'll accept someone to see the chapter's to my story before they're published on this site. To check for mistakes, etc. And to be able to see before ANYONE! So think about that… Please. I shall start on my other stories chapter now… So please Review… Help my self-esteem a little :P Also! Question! Should a perverted Organization be involved as well…? Please answer! First five that say yes means organization is inside. First that say no means that no Organization TT^TT Well… I gotta go :P Hurry and review :O

-Akumu-chama =w=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"O-Organization XII…?"

Haku nodded but she just shook her head, not coming familiar with a name such as that. He bit his bottom lip nervously and let out a soft sigh of relief, nodding to himself.

"Right… Well… If you see anyone wearing a black coat with a hood and small trinket on the chain, just stay away. They're trouble and we need none of them missing with your heartless."

Hinata grew curious about this group named Organization XII but stayed silent and nodded. Haku ran his fingers through his long hair while he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Hinata chose to not disturb him by studying the designs carved into the wooden walls of her home. What caught her eye was the body of a small black Shadow which scurried along the wall and down to the floor. Its flattened form grew out of the floor and it ran toward Haku and herself. Haku leaned forward as the small Shadow whispered into his ear.

"Those damned idiots… I'm sorry Hinata-sama but I must be on my way to take care of some… business. I do apologize. Would you like to stay here at the Castle or would you like me to return you to your cousin and sister?"

"I-I should probably get back to Nejinii-san before he gets w-worried…" Hinata murmured softly, standing up and looking a bit concerned at Haku's previous curse.

"As you wish, Let us be on our way then."

Darkness swirled under Haku as he held out his hand to Hinata to take it. She shyly took his hand while he pulled her into a sweet loving hug. With his arms wrapped around her waist, Haku buried his face in Hinata's purple hair. She blushed crimson as the two began to sink down into the floor. The two emerged out of the ground in the living room which caused Hanabi and Neji to stare at the wide-eyed. When Neji saw Haku's arms around his dear cousin, he immediately bolted toward them and pulled Hinata out of his embrace.

"She's mine. You try to fuck her and I kill you."

Hinata had already gotten used to Neji's possessiveness so she looked up to Haku with an apologetic look. Haku understood her apology and switched his gaze onto Neji. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed into a glare as Neji turned with Hinata still in his arms. Haku mumbled something along the lines of "Stupid Bastard on my Hinata-sama…" Haku disappeared into the darkness as Neji relaxed.

"Nejinii-san… You c-can let me g-go now."

"Awww… I dun wanna."

Hinata smiled and leaned back against Neji's chest, relaxing in his hold. Neji smiled at her response but was rudely interrupted when Hanabi came down.

"I would just enjoy seeing you two be all lovely with each other but Hinata and I have to go do _something." _

Neji raised an eyebrow and was about to ask Hanabi what she could possibly be talking about but Hanabi sneakily grabbed Hinata out of his grasp. She quickly crept out of the apartment with Hinata to see Sasuke holding up a girl with vibrant red hair. Her glasses seemed to have toppled over when the young Uchiha had crashed his body against hers. Both of their pants were down and the girls' hands had been pinned above her head.

"E-Eep!"

Hanabi looked down to the shy little Hyuuga with bright red cheeks. Hinata felt herself getting light-headed and swooned at the sight of Sasuke fucking the girl. Hanabi caught Hinata and lifted her into her arms while Sasuke turned his head in curiosity of who it was behind him.

"Ahh… The two Hyuuga's. Would you l-like to join?" Sasuke asked, breathing heavily through his words.

"No thanks, Uchiha. Neither me or Hinata are one of your little whores," Hanabi replied, obviously disgusted with the sight. Don't get me wrong, she loves to fuck but not with bratty little Uchiha's such as Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and continued to impale the young ladies pussy. In response, she creamed with pleasure and the two sisters' began to walk away from the obvious heated scene. Once the two exited the apartment complex, Hinata's cheeks began to settle a bit and Hanabi put her down onto the floor.

"S-So what're we doing o-out here, Nee-chan?"

"Just wanted to see the city… Maybe pick up some of those _chocolates _that you love so much."

"C-Chocolates?" Hinata asked curiously, looking up to her sister. Hanabi stayed silent and the two began to examine the area they were in. Each street was lined with hookers and most of the buildings were either brothels or strip bars. This place was truly an unusual place. Hinata's eyes brightened when she saw a very familiar face.

"Oi Kiba, let me have Akamari tonight!"

"Fuck that, get your own," Kiba angrily replied, his hand holding a black leash that led to a girl with silvery white hair with the tips brown. She had furry white dog ears with the ends brown and a white tail. Hinata's eyes widened a bit when she realized who this girl was. It was the human/girl form of her friend, Akamaru. She wore a white see-through bikini top with no bottoms.

Hinata caught the eyes of the young dog boy as he walked over to her with Naruto tailing him and _Akamari_ beside him. He smiled at Hinata charmingly and began to speak with a husky voice while Hanabi was talking to a store clerk, asking him about a vibrator.

"Hey sweetie, If you let me fuck your tits with my little pet I'll get you a nice rough fuck with Sasuke Uchiha~."

You see, with any ordinary whorey girl, this would've probably worked but Kiba obviously didn't know this Hinata. Her face burned bright red as she began to shake her head shyly.

"N-No thanks… S-Sasuke doesn't interest me…"

"Ehhh? Sasuke-teme doesn't interest you?" Naruto had pushed his way in front of Kiba and stared at Hinata wide-eyed. Every living, breathing girl wanted to fuck Sasuke Uchiha so why not this one right here. Hinata trembled out of nervousness under Naruto's gaze and averted her eyes. Naruto stared at Hinata trying to find some weird characteristic about her but to Naruto's honesty, Hinata was better than any whore he had seen.

"Oh come on, Cutie~ don't you want to make my Master happy~?" Akamari had silkily slid behind Hinata and snaked her arms upward. Hinata squeaked when she felt her breasts being squeezed by the female Akamaru. Kiba smirked but not when he saw Hanabi punch Akamari straight in the face.

"Get your hands of my sister, Bitch! If she does fuck anyone, it'll be me or my cousin!" Hanabi roared her fists balled up into fists already.

Kiba was about to go after Hanabi but Naruto held him back and whispered something into his ear. Kiba smirked and stopped, seeing his pet get up on her feet with a red mark on her right cheek.

"You better not of messed up my face or I can't please my Master!"

"Your fugly face was already messed up with all that cum on it," Hanabi retorted, a smirk playing on her lips.

Akamari growled darkly and charged and Hanabi with her fist pulled back. Hanabi blocked one of her punches and tackled Akamari to the ground. Hinata watched in horror and in awe. The horror was because she now knew why the boys didn't try to prevent the fight and why so many guys circled around them. It was an obvious wrestle between two hot chicks and who didn't want to see to sweaty chicks squishing their skin against each other? The awe was because she never knew how much her sister loved her. Whether it was her body or not; Hanabi was beating the shit out of the female Akamaru just because she had groped her breasts. Hinata began to back away from the crowd because of people constantly requesting her to go in there and settle the fight by fucking them both.

Hinata was surprised when she saw Neji staring wide-eyed at the two wrestling. Sasuke and his older brother were even there, smirking at the sight of their breasts popping out of their shirts. All these men disgusted Hinata completely (Except her cousin.) so she began to walk away from the scene and down the street. Hinata didn't want to get lost or anything but she needed to clear her mind of all the thoughts. The sun began to set and the streets grew dark and cold. She would occasionally see people fucking on a park bench but she ignored the moans from the two people and continued to walk until her feet grew tired.

"I-I probably shouldn't h-have walked to far from the apartment c-complex…" Hinata mumbled to herself. She leaned back against and old brick wall that supported a well-known brothel and slid down to her bottom. She hugged her knees and took a deep breath, taking in the crisp cold air. She felt someone approaching her and looked up to see a group of men getting close to her. She slowly stood on her feet and began to walk down the street the way she came but she only felt the paces of the men growing quicker. She could hear them coo to her and she soon began o run out of fright. Her heart raced as she heard the footsteps of the men grow quicker and she could feel them gaining closer and closer. Soon, Hinata began to run as fast as she could and sharply turned a corner. As she ran across of a shaded alley, a gloved hand grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back into the alley. She was about to let out a shrill scream but was silenced by a hand. The group of men that had been previously chasing her ran passed the alley and soon the hand left her mouth.

She stared up at the shadowy figure that loomed over her petite for with wide eyes. He slowly pulled down his black hood but Hinata's eyes were closed so tightly that it hurt. He noticed this and lifted her chin with his index finger. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into the emerald green eyes of a young man. His skin was pale with a soft skin tone to it and his spiky red hair was slightly longer than Sasukes. Small little upside down triangle markings hung under his captivating eyes.

"Hello Hinata-chan… Remember me?"

A small jingle made Hinata look down and see the shiny trinket that was in the shape of a crown. It glimmered in the moonlight and Hinata immediately knew who it was.

_Organization XII.._

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Don't kill meee! I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in such a looong time! I kinda got in trouble with the computer so I wasn't able to be on it anymore until now! I will try my very best to update as soon as I can :D Trust me, I will. I promise promise promise! Anyways… A few things have been updated to my Profile so check it out :D I has a new "Hall of Fame" and a "Requested Stories" section made especially for all my fans! Be sure to get in my hall of fame or request a story so I can be busy busy xD I also would like some more Reviews :D You know, Just a few reviews giving me some idea's for mah story :D Want a whorey Hinata? :P Just don't think of Hinata as a whore and you got it xD Want her to be paired with someone? Just asssk! Review, Pleeeease? Well that's all for now. Bye Bye :3

-Aku-chamaaa =w=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Hinata took a quick step back and stared up at the taller figure with uncertain eyes. She bit her bottom lip hard as the figure took a step forward.

"Hinata-chan…? Don't you remember me…? We used to be the best of friends," spoke the mysterious man.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking a-about! M-My only friends are Nejinii-san, Hanabi, a-and Haku!"

The tall man removed his hood and smiled, his vibrant spiked red hair making its notice as his emerald green eyes went slanted. Small upside down triangles hung under his eyes.

"Is that so…? Your family is filling your head full of lies~? They never did like how friendly a Heartless was with a Nobody…"

"W-What're you talking about?" questioned little Hinata.

"It seems that they were right at Castle Oblivion… The Hinata Hyuuga I knew was switched with another… How interesting~ Well, I suppose we'll be able to get to know each other real soon, Hinata-chaan~ By the way, my name is Axel… Remember it!"

With that, Axel stepped back and disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Bewildered by the sudden meeting with Axel, Hinata stepped forward and touched the wall full of curiousity. As she pressed her petite hand against the wall, purple matter appeared around her hand. She pulled it back and stared at the wall, unsure. A hand squeezed her leg, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned her head to see a tiny Shadow Heartless. By now, she's gotten used to seeing the little Heartless as her little friends instead of being monster's of the darkness.

"Y-Yes, Little One…?"

"H-Hinata-sama is a-allowed… to travel through the… Darkness just as the N-Nobodies a-are… Would Hinata-sama like me to show her…?"

Traveling through the Darkness…? It sounded interesting but Hinata didn't if she's like to pass through Darkness. What if it ate her up like it did in her nightmares as a small child…? What if it spread like a disgusting disease…? So many questions flood the little Hyuuga's mind but she simply pushed her fears to the back of her mind and smiled, happily taking its offer.

"T-That would be very h-helpful, Little o-one."

It happily reached up and clutched Hinata's hand, pressing it against the stone brick wall. Again, the dark matter shrouded around her hand and began to began to grow as if acting as a manifestation. The Darkness grew large enough to be able to fit Hinata inside.

"You think o-of a destination for y-yourself and let the Darkness wrap itself around you… I-It'll take you to your wanted place and disappear. All you really n-need is a solid object… Haku-sama will be the one to show you how to make the portals with your feet…"

"T-Thank you, Little one… Would you like to come with me?"

"N-No thank you, Hinata-sama. I must go scavenge for the hearts to the ungrateful and pitiful beings known as humans."

"P-Please don't talk a-about humans t-that way… I-It's an insult."

"Why, my queen? You are not human. You are a Heartless."

"M-Me…? T-That's impossible," Hinata denied, "My parents are human so therefore, I am human, correct?"

"N-No, Hinata-sama. Your parents aren't human. You have no parents. Y-You were conceived through the darkness in each humans heart. All the negative energy was gathered together in one mass and a bit of kindness was able to connect the darkness into a newborn child, you. That is why, even though you are a Heartless, you have your Heart still."

Confused with this, Hinata thought to herself as the little Shadow disappeared onto its own duties. Frowning to herself, she decided it was best to question Haku about this. She pressed her hand against the brick wall once more and sunk through it, eventually appearing in her own cold, dark world.

"I-I have to find H-Haku… A-And I need to find my way back to my own world…"

Hinata made her way towards the entrance to her Castle, seeing the distorted dead tree's and the lifeless earth underneath her as she met the large doors. Carefully opening it just enough for her to fit inside, Hinata snuck inside the castle and closed it behind her. She could hear metal clang against the floor as Soldier's (Type of Heartless for all who do not know ^^) ran across the room to different doors leading to different destinations. She walked up the large stair case and looked through the different rooms, wondering where Haku was. She eventually was able to find him but she caught him right when he was exiting his shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry! /"

Hinata left the room, turning crimson and tripped on her way out, slamming her face against the floor and knocking herself out. (Lol, I've done that before xD I'm stupid ,;;) Haku's eyes widened and he ran to Hinata's side, pulling her up and examining her red face.

"H-Hinata-sama? A-Are you ok?"

Of course, he got no response so he laid her on his bed and began to study her as she laid her face still crimson and distressed. As he studied her sleeping form, he placed his hand on her side, feeling her curves. His face had a light tint of red as he slid his hand down her side and rested it on her bottom. She whimpered and moved a bit, being able to feel his hands as she slept.

"Hinata-sama… If only you knew how much I must restrain myself every time I see your innocent body… Even if you're not the same Hinata, you're still as sweet and sincere as the other…"

Hesitantly, Haku leaned over Hinata and got close, being caught by her sweet lips. He shut his eyes and pressed his lips against her soft ones. At first, Hinata squirmed under him but he held her still. She slowly opened her eyes and blushes crimson as Haku tried to get his tongue between her lips. Once he got through, he explored her mouth with great delight and felt Hinata push away, needing air. Haku became overwhelmed with his feeling and pressed his head against Hinata's tits.

"P-Please Hinata… L-Let me have you~"

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Muahaha! Cliff Hanger w You vote :3 Shall there be a sweet lemon~? Orrr… too soon? Yush yush, I haven't updated in quite awhile buut… I got a new laptop so I'll for sure be able to get a lot more done w I hope you all aren't too mad… But.. Yeah :D I'll update the other story, then this one ^^ Hurry and vote!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

(Warning: Nu Nu, It's not a lemon but there will be some… inappropriate contact~)

Hinata blushed crimson as Haku neared her face, starting to put his half naked body on her. She gasped and looked away as he kissed her neck, full of lust. She bit her bottom lip hard as he pushed his right hand up her shirt and began to squeeze and massage her right breast. She gasped, unable to speak from the mixed emotions she was feeling in her tummy. As Haku's mouth worked Hinata's neck and his right hand played with her right breast, his left hand dove into Hinata's pants, pulling on the elastic of her panties with eager fingers. She gasped loudly and looked down with wide, surprised eyes as his hand slipped under her panties and played with her virgin lips.

"Am I making you wet, Hinata-chan~? Do you like my hand touching your naughty spots…?"

Hinata, unable to speak without breaking into a fit of stutters, shook her head, fairly embarrassed that a man was touching her this way. She felt somewhere in her tummy, however, that this was right.

"Hmmm, I'll just have to fix that," Haku murmured into her ear, latching his lips on her right nipple while his hand kneaded her left breast. She squeaked shyly, her nipple starting to perk in his mouth as he rolled it on his tongue. His hand that was touching her "naughty spot" was running his index finger along her entrance, not wanting to stick them in and pop her little cherry. Instead, he pinched her tiny clit, making her moan softly in pleasure. He smirked at this and suckled a little more on her right nipple, moving onto the left one and playing with that one. Hinata looked down with hazy eyes, seeing her right nipple drip with Haku's saliva.

"Mmmm, You've gotten pretty wet, huh, Hinata-chan?"

She whimpered under him as she began to slowly pull down her pants and panties. Her eyes widened, being able to see Haku's horny cock press against the towel that seemed to be the only thing keeping him from penetrating her.

"N-No, H-Haku! I-I can't lose it!" Hinata whimpered trying to pull up her pants as Haku frowned.

"At least let me have a little taste, Hinata~ I know you probably taste sweet down here~"

With one yank, Haku took off her pants and panties, letting them hang around her ankles and he tried to spread her legs. She shook her head defensively, using her strength to keep her legs shut but he seemed to force them open. He lowered himself down slowly and licked her entrance slowly, hearing her moan a litt;e louder. He was able to smell and taste her easily from how wet she had gotten. Smirking, he continued to lick and suck at her delectable little pussy, making Hinata cry out and moan louder and louder with pleasure. Hinata gasped louder and louder every time Haku sucked on her perky clit. Just when Haku sucked her clit a little rougher, her back arched a bit as she started to cum, shyly feeling her love juices drip all over the bed and on Haku's face. Being eager, Haku licked most of it that got on his face and smiled, sitting up.

"Didn't that feel good, Hinata-chan…? You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that~"

(Okies. The little moment is over xP)

Hinata hurriedly pulled up her pants and jumped up from the bed, looking distressed from how easy she was to make cum. She frowned, tears welling up in her eyes which confused Haku even more.

"W-What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Haku questioned, looking worried.

"I-I didn't want y-you to lick and t-t-touch me down t-there… I-I feel so d-dirty for letting y-y-you do that to me!"

With that, Hinata dashed out of the door, wiping her eyes as she ran up to a wall and placed her hand on it, shutting her eyes and concentrating hard. The darkness formed around her faster and soon she was transported to her room. Hinata rubbed her temples, still being able to feel her wetness through her panties. Hinata decided that it was best to just take a quick shower and forget completely about it.

Once Hinata walked out of her bathroom wrapped up n only a towel, she froze up when she saw a box on her bed with her name written on the top. Looking around instinctively, she walked over to the curious box and looked at the little card, seeing a small letter. Biting her bottom lip, hoping it wasn't from Haku, she decided to get dressed, then to read and look through the tiny box. Once she made sure her door was locked and her curtains were closed, she let her towel drop and stared into the mirror to her vanity, seeing the hand prints on her breasts.

Frowning, she pulled on her strawberry pink bra and some matching panties. She pulled on some blue jean shorts that came right above her knees with a White shirt on top with different colored roses held up in a bouquet. Under her white shirt, she wore a black long sleeved shirt and let her hair stay down and straight.

Staring over to the medium sized box on her bed, she walked over and sat cross-legged, taking the card and flipping it over, reading the cursive handwriting.

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_This letter is a basic invitation for you to come to a party that the Akatsuki are hosting. I do hope that you agree on coming because I've told the member's about you. They seem to be particularly interested in you so I would love to have you come. Of course, If you don't come then I understand and I hope you best wishes with whatever it is that seems to keep you away from the party. Well, I've said enough and I'll b3e waiting for your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

A bit formal but Hinata stared at the letter with curiosity, wondering why in the world Itachi would want someone like her to come… Hinata looked down to the very bottom, seeing a Location and a small note, stating that he would appreciate it if she wore the dress that they picked out for her. Sighing, she pulled the top off the box and pulled the dress out, wondering what slutty dress they picked out for her.

It was a soft lavender dress that was fairly short. It came down a few inches below her panties but under the dress were white stockings and two lavender ribbons. Some lavender doll shoes were also at the very bottom, having a type of ballet shoes design only you could tell they were doll shoes. The dress was cut kind of short for the chest area and it was strapless. The dress would be fairly cute if only it was longer and it covered her chest a bit. She guessed that the stockings were to make up for the shortness.

"Hmmm… I-I guess they knew t-that if the dress was t-too slutty, I wouldn't wear it..."

She shrugged to herself and hung her dress up on a hanger with the stockings and ribbons attached. She guessed that they wanted to put her hair up into pigtails. The dress itself would make Hinata look like an adult child, if it was possible. How very odd for the Akatsuki to want her dress in something as this. She shrugged it off looked down to the letter, noticing that by the location, it said that the party was today at six o'clock. It was five thirty. Panicking, Hinata planned that she would go just because she found it rude to deny a request.

Hurriedly, Hinata pulled her clothing off except her undergarments and started to pull her dress on, finding it being a bit small in the chest area. Sadly for her, because it was a bit smaller, her chest popped out more because it was being crushed. Sighing to herself, she pulled on the stockings and placed the shoes on her feet, winding the laces upward because of the ballet design. Tying a bow at the top of the laces, Hinata quickly blow dried her hair and brushed it out, pulling it up in two little girl pigtails. Deciding to do something different, she curled her pigtails, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror. If she had worn eyeliner and eye shadow, she would look like a true porcelain doll. Blushing to herself, she stepped out of the room, seeing Neji and Hanabi dressed as well. They both gaped at their younger sister looking so adorable yet sexy from the revealing parts to the dress.

"H-Hinata-chan… Y-You look adorable," Neji murmured, feeling his cock stir in his pants.

Hanabi happily hugged Hinata, exclaiming, "Yaay! Hinata-chama ish going to the Akatsuki's party too!"

Hinata giggled and saw Neji holding a paper, remembering that she'd probably need her invitation to get in. Quickly running back to her room, he grabbed her invitation and smiled to her siblings, holding her letter.

"Shall w-we go, y-you two…?"

They both nodded and the three Hyuuga's walked out of their apartment, Hanabi locking the door and the three of them exiting their apartment complex and down the street towards the designated area. Hinata had looked away from the fucking bodies that would casually see every day and stopped once Neji stopped in front of a large mansion-like building.

"This is where it is. You two ready?" Neji questioned as he handed the invitation to the man who stood at the doors to the building. One by one, he let the three in, winking at Hinata as she walked inside. The entire building was filled with dancing and even some fucking bodies, not to her surprise. She looked around with curiously and felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Mmmm~ Is this the tasty little Hyuuga that you told us about, Itachi~" Hidan question, licking up Hinata's neck as he stared at her tits.

"Don't be rude to our guests, Hidan… At least allow her to tell you that she wants it," Itachi spoke, coming out of the crowd and smiling happily to Hinata.

"I'm happy you could make it, Hinata-chan. Shall I introduce you to the others…?"

Hinata nodded, unsure as she saw Hidan's eyes staring at her petite body. She blushed from the attention she earned while the entire Akatsuki surrounded her.

"Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Kisame, and I," Itachi spoke, introducing them all. They all stared at Hinata with hungry eyes, Sasori being the first to speak.

"I'm not usually interested in girls who are over the age of fourteen but… You'd be my perfect exception," He spoke, twirling Hinata's pigtail while eyeing her. She blushed, recognizing him and the blonde from when she went to get groceries. Hidan wrapped her arms around her waist and reached up, gripping her breasts in his hands, squeezing them.

"Mmmm, Sasori did a pretty good job at making sure your dress revealed these cute titties~"

Hinata blushed dark red and excused herself and made her way through the crowd, asking Itachi where the bathroom is. She made her way up the stairs once he told her and she stepped inside, breathing heavily. She sat herself on the toilet seat, forgetting to lock the door. Rubbing her temples, Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, opening them in shock when she heard the door slam open.

"Ahhh, I found you, Hinata-chan~ Let me get this over with~"

Hidan shut the door behind him and began to unbutton his pants, letting his rock hard cock fall out from behind hid boxers. She stared at it with shock and fright as he made his way over and pulled Hinata's dress up. Hinata panicked and tried to push him away while Hidan frowned, seeing her stockings.

"Hmmm… I suppose I'll just have to rip them when I thrust into you, huh?"

Before Hinata knew what was happening, Hidan pulled Hinata up into his arms and leaned her against the wall. He pushed himself between her legs and smirked, placing the head at her lips through her panties and stockings. Hinata stared wide in terror and tried to push him away but instead, he just pulled her arms above her head and smirked.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chaan, you'll enjoy it~ Just stay still~" Hidan spoke, being a bit rough with her. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears and right when she was about to lose all hope, the doors slammed open.

"Get the hell away from Hinata-sama."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yoshe! Another cliff Hanger =w= I had actually hoped to get more reviews but… I'm not going to complain I guess ^^;; I was recently going through my reviews for this story and saw that Looney-chan Wanted a Hidan/Hinata moment so I put it in. Yeaaah, My first time at actually describing a really dirty dirty scene. Did I do I good job? Anyways… I hope that you all liked this chapter because I kinda went a lot longer than I did for the last one :O Please at least five reviews the next time..? I would greatly appreciate it ^^ Next, I'm updating: Cold Criminals? Or the love she never had? Hope for lots of reviews… Do I has fans..? :O See yeah!

-Aku-chama~ :3


	8. Chapter 8

Haven't updated in a long time and it saddens me… Well, I'll try to update more but with school and swimming practice… I dunno if I can… Anyways! Let us be on with this chapter? Thank you everyone who has been so supportive for my writing. It makes my confidence go waaay up! Anyways, enjoy this chapter :3 I'll be updating the others~! Do not worry :O

* * *

Chapter 8

Hinata's eyes were wide and filled with fear as she looked over to the door to see her cousin standing there with the most scariest but serious face on. She walked over to Hidan and before Hidan could react, he had a fist roughly make contact with his cheek which caused him to hit the wall. Hidan glared and was about to fight back but was stopped when Itachi and a few other of the members walked in. Neji had examined his distraught cousin that was shaking in fear in his arms.

"Hinata-sama… Are you alright…?"

Her eyes remained widened and she shut them tightly, jumping out of her cousins arms and running. She needed away from this place. This horrible sex driven village that caused her so much discomfort and possible pain. She ran passed the bystanders that watched her as if she was crazy. She heard her sister and cousin yell for her but she didn't care. She stepped out of the house and looked down both ways of the streets, unsure of what to do. Tears were already streaming down her face yet she didn't care, she simply rain until her legs began to tense up. She walked down the sidewalk with her head hanging low. Drops of rain began to fall from the sky and soon it began to full out rain down on Hinata's saddened form. She saw she had gotten close to her apartment and walked towards her apartment complex with laziness. Her eyes were cast downward and she bumped into someone, mumbling a soft sorry and trying to walk around the taller man. She looked like a broken doll. Her eyes were lifeless and her body was cold.

A hand gripped her shoulder and her eyes widened in fear as she looked up to see a familiar face. Sabaku Gaara. She was unsure if he was a sex-crazed maniac and was about to smack his hand away but he simply pulled her up so he was carrying her and began to walk. She was shocked that he wasn't trying to rip her clothing off but he merely spoke with his deep voice.

"I'm not going to rape you. I have no interest in taking another's innocence… Allow me to take you home. You're soaking wet and cold."

Her eyes softened at his kindness and she hesitantly leaned her head against his chest. She wasn't so comfortable trusting anyone in this village but she was sore and tired and really didn't want to put up a fight. Her eyes watered as she spoke in a shaky voice where her apartment was. His responses were short and soft and he began to carry her up to apartment. He knocked on the door, awaiting an answer but when none came, Hinata shakily handed him the key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning the lights on and closing the door.

Hinata turned to him, her eyes filled with confusion and pain as she spoke in her shy, soft voice. "Why… Y-You don't even know me yet.. You bring me home and try to not d-do anything t-to me… W-Why is that…?"

"Hyuuga… You don't understand now but you mean a lot… To this world. I'll see you tomorrow around the afternoon and then is when I will explain myself to you."  
This world… It sounded so familiar but Hinata was unable to question him anymore. He placed a finger to her lips and a small smile was placed on his as he handed her, her key and bid his farewell, leaving. It seems that no one was back from the party since not even the Uchiha's next door were back so she locked her apartment door and walked toward the bathroom, dripping wet.

About a half an hour passed and Hinata was sitting on her couch dressed in some comfortable baggy clothes with a book in her hand. Hinata had taken a nice warm shower to rid the cold and was now just happy with drinking some tea and reading a book. It was well around midnight and her listened as the door was unlocked and pushed open. She averted her eyes to you up to who had walked in and was immediately crushed by two people. She blinked and looked down to see Neji and Hanabi holding her tightly.

"H-Hinata, are you alright? How did you get home? Where the hell did you run off too?"

Hinata's head pulsed in pain from the minor migraine forming as she looked up to her panicking siblings and gave her usual sweet but innocent smile.

"I-I'm fine, Hanabi-chan, Nejinii-sama. I just freaked out and ran to the apartment… That's all…"

Concern laced her words but she shook it away, deciding to not tell them about her encounter with Gaara. It's not like assaulted her, anyway so she leaned back against the couch and smiled up to them both.

"You t-two should get ready f-for bed… I-It's already m-midnight."

They two were hesitant but they listened to Hinata and walked off to go get ready. Hinata simply began to read a little more before she would get up and go off to her loving bed that she enjoyed greatly.

* * *

She was awakened to hear someone knock on her door and recognized the voice as being… Sasuke's? Hinata rubbed her eyes and lazily swung her legs to the side, standing up and stretching before walking over to the door. She slowly opened her bedroom door and Sasuke frowned a little, looking concerned.

"Hinata… Uhm… About last night, my brother and I wanted to apologize for what happened…"

Hinata rubbed one eye sleepily before nodding and smiling. She acted like she didn't mind but really, she did. It was fearful to being close to losing her virginity to a man who no doubt would've wrecked her life. He shook his head as in knowing the discomfort she felt yesterday and bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say next. It made Hinata giggle at his face and she was actually quite surprised that he took the time to apologize to her. Sasuke had too much pride for that… Right?

"Uhm… Would you like to go out to lunch with us…? Meaning my brother, the Akatsuki, and I. If you refuse, I understand… Since Hidan was such a dick… But we would greatly appreciate it if you came…"

His eyes were downcast and he really hoped that Hinata wouldn't deny but his head rose when he heard a small giggle escape Hinata's lips. He was so cute when he was trying to be nice. All the time, he was a dick but seeing him like this made Hinata continue to giggle out of cuteness. He glared at her mocking giggles and turned, scowling.

"Forget it! I'm here trying to be nice and you just laugh as if i—"

"I'd love t-to come, S-Sasuke-san," Hinata murmured softly, silencing the ranting Uchiha. He looked back to her with another scowl but he gave a small smile before coughing nervously and giving Hinata the directions to the restaurant they were to go too. She took the paper and Sasuke bid good-bye as he walked off to go get ready. Hinata was to do the same. She looked back to her room and yawned a little, pulling out the clothes she was to wear, then walk into the bathroom to begin her eventful day.

Hinata stood in the mirror, looking back at herself as she fixed a few loose curls. She wore a white spaghetti strap with a violet cardigan on top and some shorts that went lightly above her knee. She wore casual converse and put her hair up in a side ponytail. She smiled at herself in the mirror before stepping out and into the living room. Neji examined her and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. At this, of course Hinata blushed.

"Please don't run away from me again, Hinata-sama.. I know that things haven't been the best here but Hanabi and I are always here for you… Whether it involves your sexual desires or your emotional ones."

Neji was being fully serious and Hinata could hear it in his voice. Hugging him close to her, Hinata gave a reassuring smile and told her where she was off to. Holding the paper tightly in her hand, she told her cousin good-bye; then she left her apartment and towards the restaurant.  
She was afraid to encounter her rapist and she was sure he was going to be there because of him being a part of the group and it being an apology lunch. Frowning in worry, she made her way to the restaurant and eventually stood at its doors, stepping inside. What a surprise. Some of the waitresses had been giving their customers head while the waiters banged their customers over their table. Oh how the smell of sex being everywhere started to give her a migraine. She ignored the fucking people and made her way to a rather large table where she found Sasuke, his brother, and the entire Akatsuki.

Including Hidan.

Sighing to herself, she stepped over to them and Sasuke smiled a bit in her direction, gesturing for her to sit beside him. She did so and quietly thanked him as her eyes were lowered down to her hands. What was to happen? This was so awkward… Unsurprisingly, Hidan was the first to speak.

"I'm not fucking apologizing to this whore for almost fucking her! She wanted it, I could tell!"

"Wow, you used a big word, I'm quite pleased at how your vocabulary is progressing you moronic imbecile," Kakuzu remarked, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as Deidara began to laugh.

"You know what you stitched face mother fucker? I'll get Deidara to shove his dick up your ass if you don't keep your damn trap shut!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! For the last fucking time, I'm not gay, un! It's a choice to look like this and to not look like a slob who barely taps any because he's too damn dumb to know where it goes, yeah!"

"Care to run that by me again you blonde faggot? I know you're in the closet with your fucking puppet and his little sex dolls!" Hidan barked angrily.

At this, Sasori's left eye twitched but before he could defend himself, Deidara beat him to it, "If anything, you're the gay one, un! You can't get one god damn fucking lay because you're a fucking masochist AND Sadist, un! How fucked up is that, yeah?"

"Tobi thinks that's a little fucked up!"

"**Tobi, shut your fucking mouth before you die in the crossfire.** _You know he's right, Tobi-san~ Remember the last time Deidara got his hands on you? N-Not a pretty scene at all…"_

__"See? Even Zetsu backs me up on this! You fucked Tobi in the ass as punishment, didn't you, you disgusting blonde bitch?"

"Ew! Why the fuck would Tobi be attractive, un? He's the ugliest little fucker I've ever seen, yeah!"

"T-Tobi isn't a fucker… O-Or ugly Dx!"

Hinata's eyes were wide as she listened to the organization bicker among themselves. Weren't they supposed to be respectful to each other like a family? Guess not since they yelled curse words back and forth as if it was okay. People would stare and Hinata lowered her head a little in embarrassment. Her cheeks grew red at all the people and if even more people stared, she swore they were going to notice how red she had gotten.

"A-Ano… Everyone… P-People are s-starting t—"

"You wish you fuck this, Blonde bitch!"

"P-Please stop f-fighting… I-I s-sure y—"

"Oh please, you dirty excuse for a person! I've tapped girls sexier than you could ever dream of, yeah!"

"E-Everyone…? E-Everyone is star—"

"Oh really? Well, all I can you fucking is some random guy in the ASS!"

"D-Deidara-san? H-Hidan-san…?"

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU BLIND NAGGY WHORE? IS NO ONE PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU BECAUSE YOUR VOICE SOUNDS LIKE THE SQUEAKS OF A RODENT? I COULD'VE MADE YOU SCREAM LAST NIGHT BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO BE A WHINY-,"

"S-Stop…"

"—LITTLE,"

"Stop."

"BITCH!"

"You want a fucking bitch? I can be a fucking bitch! I can't believe that someone as horridly disgusting as you would be allowed into a group such as this! You have absolutely no manners and on top of that, you expect woman to be given to you on a platter or something! The same thing goes for ..you. You all boast about how many girls you've fucked and how easy it is to get a lay well let me tell you something! You will never EVER FUCK ME AND UNTIL ONE OF YOU DO THEN YOU CAN ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE FUCKING KING OF THE WORLD BECAUSE I AM THE MOST CLOSED UP PRUDE YOU WILL EVER FUCKING MEET!"

Hinata took a deep breath, her face red with anger but she every single word. Glaring hard at all of them, she turned and left the restaurant. Being pissed out of her mind, she walked until she stopped in front of a playground. There were no kids there, thank god… She sighed and sat down on a swing, looking down at her hand as she just realized what she did. She stood up to a bunch of manwhore fuckers. Little did she know, that entire screaming at the top of her lungs just made her ten times sexier in the eyes of the Akatsuki and to the younger Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sighing to herself, he placed her head in her hands and felt droplets of rain begin to fall from the sky. Her eyes began to water but they widened as she felt a hand on her head. She looked up with soft lavender eyes and met sea green ones.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Although she didn't know it… Her best friend of _that world_.

* * *

Dear Readers,  
I'm proud about how comical I could be and of course my style of writing has changed~ I hope you guys dun mind o.o Hopefully I'll get more reviews than usual! Anyways, give me suggestions for anything! Pairings, writing, anything! Well, Bye bye, for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~

"Hinata."

Hinata's eyes were filled with curiosity as she peered up at him and bit her bottom lip. The rain grew thicker, eventually pouring down and Gaara silently pulled off his jacket, placing it over to shy Hyuuga's head. She noticed this and stood up, leading him towards a café so that he wouldn't need to get way. Well… At least it looked like an old abandoned café. The inside was covered in dust and it was slowly falling apart. Though it was in bad condition, it provided some shelter which made it worth staying. She stood beside Gaara in an awkward silence and gave a soft sigh, peering up to him.

"W-Why did you carry me h-home last night, Gaara-san…?"

Gaara kept his eyes forward, hearing his name being spoken by such a familiar voice. He side glanced at her and spoke in his much deeper voice, "You're not from this world, are you Hinata…?"

Her eye widened as the question repeated itself in her brain. He knew that she didn't belong to this world… But how on earth was that possible? In the other world, she wasn't best friends with that Gaara Sabaku so how on earth was she friends with this one? It wasn't making any sense to her at all…  
"If you need an explanation, it's simply that the Hyuuga that I knew was currently staying in Sunagakure but one day she left abruptly. My dear friend had left without saying goodbye so this raised obvious questions. I traveled here to Konohagakure to find you and oddly enough I wa—"

Gaara silenced himself and looked off in one direction, sensing some approaching people. Although he regretted it, he forced himself on Hinata, pinning her down against the wall but very gently. Hinata was thoroughly surprised and was about to push him off with all her strength but then she heard his sincere voice.

"Don't move… People patrol the village and I'd rather not let them know what we're talking about… Please… Just bear with me."

Hinata didn't understand at all what he meant by that until she was lifted off the ground and was ordered to wrap her legs around his waist. The shy Hyuuga gave an immediate head shake but when she heard the approaching footsteps, she pushed aside her morals and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. He gave a soft grunt in approval and pressed his face against her neck, making it look believable to people who just passed by the… erm… couple.

Hinata could hear the people who passed by snicker and once they were out of sight, Gaara gently put her down and apologized for his doings. His cheeks had shifted to a soft pink as he ran a troubled hand through his hair. The man that stood before her was tall and oddly attractive. How could she trust anyone, let alone a man, in a sex village? Hinata knew that Gaara had a demon inside him and he could easily be possessed or something and rape her. Hinata wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to the jinchurikki's but she was attempted to be raped several times. She had faith in the red head and hopefully she was wrong about what she thought he was going to do.

"I-It's alight, Gaara-san… L-Let's g-g-go to my apartment… S-So we can talk in privacy…"

"Are your cousins there…?" Gaara questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly at the thought of the two.

"H-Hai… I-Is that bad…?"

"Yes. Those two hate me terribly. Along with Haku so I hope you trust me enough to come to my place. I'm asking a lot, I know but I don't want to run into those two…"  
Hinata was a bit hesitant at first but she shrugged off this feeling of worry. He knew about Haku… So that meant that he knew somewhat about her and he wasn't trying to get into her pants, right? She sighed and gave a slight nod of the head, allowing Gaara to lead the way to his apartment. Hinata followed behind slowly, men not much people being out because of the rain. It was a surprise but this village looked like her old one except for the multiple erotic shops that littered the buildings. They walked up the stairs to the apartment and he silently let himself in as well as her. She kept her coat on and Gaara looked over to his kitchen frowning a little.

"I would offer you some tea but… I dun know how to make any…"

She gave a soft giggle which caused Gaara to look up and she silently made her way over to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards until she found some tea to make. She began to make tea for them both and Gaara gestured to the seat in front of him.  
She was cautious but she smiled and sat in front of him, her cold wet back pressed against the couch. He nodded and gave a soft sigh, getting ready to explain to her his whole story.

"Okay… This is how it goes… A few days ago you were living in Sunagakure with your siblings but they were reduced to dolls so that kept them quiet for the time being. Hinata, you and I are best friends. Well… I was best friends with the Hinata Hyuuga that was with me a few days ago and I even contacted Haku to question him about all of this. He had a guess and he didn't want to tell you but this is what he said: "I think that Hinata and Hinata both did something at the same time that caused them to go into each other's worlds which leads to the confusion now." This means that you are a Hinata from a different world. That also means that our Hinata is your world which might not be very good."

This was all swirling around little Hinata's head. She was fairly confused with this talk about different worlds and two of herself… It was quite frustrating for the little Hyuuga. She simply nodded, acting as if she didn't get a migraine from these thought's and he continued.

"Look, in the castle in your realm, We need to go there. You have a library there, right? We can look through your books and see if there's anything about any of this."

"M-My realm…? I-I have no idea of how to g-get there… H-How do you expect me to g-get us b-b-both there?"

Gaara furrowed his invisible eyebrows and placed his chin in his hand. "Hasn't the heartless taught you anything, yet?"

She thought back to the previous moment when she officially met a heartless for the first time. It was small and black with luminescing yellow eyes that would bore into her lavender ones. It told her to just place her hand against a solid object and imagine where she wanted to go. She bit her bottom lip and stood up when she heard the whistling of the tea pot. Walking over to the stove, she turned the burner off and took off the teapot to cease the horrid whistling. Giving a light tip to the pot, she poured some tea into two glass cups and placed the pot back on the burner.

"T-The tea is ready, G-Gaara-san."

"Don't call me that… It reminds me of the first time you and I met and… I don't want to have to work so hard like I did before just to be able to be called your friend…"  
His sea green orbs lowered down to the floor and they widened slightly when a tea cup was gestured toward him.

"I'm not the same H-Hinata… B-But I'll still be your friend."

He glanced up to her and tilted his head only slightly in curiosity. She was so kind to him even though he was cold and rough… She was a lot like the old Hinata and it made him happy… Almost happy enough to smile but that was for another time. Instead, he merely took the cup and appreciatively thanked her. He took a soft sip of his tea and gave a soft sigh of happiness. It's been awhile since he was able to drink such lovely tea such as this.

"O-Okay _Gaara_; I will try to take us to t-this castle t-that you're s-so set on… B-But if I c-can't do anything, y-you can't get mad…"

"Never… Hyuuga-hime."

That was his nickname for her and being called a princess just made her cheeks redden. She nodded slightly and took a last sip from her tea, stepping over to a wall and pressing her hand against it. Gaara did the same, walking over to her and holding her hand in his. He wore a small reassuring smile and at this, Hinata brightened up, focusing on the wall. She tried imagining the lone castle that stood by itself in that overwhelming darkness and slowly she could feel something envelop her hand. Her eyes widened as the darkness began to crawl up her arm and she had the want to pull her hand back in fear but Gaara squeezed her hand reassuringly. Hinata frowned, looking back between Gaara and the darkness and decided to just to close her eyes, wanting to imagine that this wasn't happening at all.

"Hyuuga-hime, open your eyes, we're here."

She listened to Gaara's deep voice and slowly opened her eyes only to be familiar with the surrounding area. The dirt was unfertile yet it was able to support these twisted trees. The whole placed represented Death to her and it saddened her because this realm was her realm. Gaara looked around to see hissing heartless glaring and cackling in the direction of the two but when they noticed Hinata, they minded their own business and scurried off to scavenge for impure hearts.

"Come on Hinata… We need to go there."

Hinata watched as he pointed towards the large castle that stood before them both. The both made their way to the distanced castle until finally they reached the large door. Gaara reached for the handle but when he made contact, the knob singed his hand and caused him to draw back, hissing softly in pain. Hinata noticed this and being the worried wart she is, she picked up his hand and examined the mild burn only to see it burn with purple fire; but her touch easily made the fire dissipate. Hinata examined his hand once more with curiosity until he took his hand back and spoke to her.

"Hinata-hime… Only you and Haku are able to open the door. Open it so we can get in."

Hinata frowned and eyed the knob suspiciously before grabbing a hold of it and swinging the door open with all her strength.  
The door oddly opened easily and the two made their way inside. Several species of heartless eyed the two and eventually a Soldier came running along in the odd fashion they all ran in.

"Q-Queen! I-Is there a-anything I-I am able t-to do," cackled the ebony little being with his scraps of armor and all.

Before Hinata was able to answer, Gaara butted in and growled towards the creature, "Take us to the study. That is what she wants."  
The soldier gave a slight tilt to the head towards Hinata in a need of approval and Hinata gave a slight nod. Smiling in an odd fashion, the Soldier skipped away towards the stairs and Gaara followed behind with Hinata. Eventually the two stopped in front of large doors that had a lock protecting it and the Soldier gave an odd laugh.

"Only Hinata-sama is able to break locks other than the key blade."

Gaara rolled his eyes to the blabbering of the creature and pressed Hinata's hand against the door, darkness traveling through the door and attacking the lock from Hinata's hand. Hinata stood there shocked as the locks dropped with a loud crash and disintegrated. Gaara pushed passed the door and was amazed to see how large and how full of books this study was.

Truly amazing.

But this would also be a pain considering how he couldn't go through every single book. Instead of starting his search, he looked towards the soldier and pointed at him.

"You, imp, get all the books that deal with different worlds."

"G-Gaara, be nice to him, please," Hinata murmured as the Soldier ran inside and zipped through the study. He came back with about three books, two looking rather dusty and the other looking cleaner than the others. Hinata thought to herself as she studied the books and frowned a little. The cleaner book would've meant that someone had been pulling it out a lot more than the other ones.

But honestly, who could've been in here enough to pull out that specific book and wasn't the door locked? Haku could've but how would he get in and out of the study? Questions arose as Hinata took the non-dusty book and read the cover.

"The switching of other Worlds."

Such a blunt title. Hinata flipped open the book and noticed that one page had a creased edge. She quickly flipped to that page which happened to be the beginning of a chapter. The chapter had no particular title so she continued to read but she did notice the heartless symbol marking on the chapter and on the book. How odd… She continued to read, flipping passed a few pages as Gaara did the same but with the other books.

"These books have useless information in them… Another dead end."

But that wasn't what Hinata saw. As she continued to read, she slowly began to understand just what was happening but there was on single sentence that made her stiffen up slightly. Before she was able to respond, she heard something behind her and turned her head to meet the familiar emerald eyes and upside down triangles.

"Miss me, Hina-chan~? I see you got passed my lock… So have you now found out the secret? Hmm?"

Hinata's eyes remained widened as the sentence repeated itself in her head. Gaara turned to her curiously and glared at Axel in complete hatred, knowing that Hinata and her heartless were enemies with Organization XIII. It was only natural that he placed a secure hand around Hinata and pulled her away from him. He didn't want this man too close to Hinata then he finally comprehended his sentence. Hinata found out the secret? Was it in the book she was reading? He took the book from her and scanned through the paragraphs, his eyes narrowed as he skimmed the lines confusion until he finally understood just what they were saying.

"Did you do this, Axel? You heartless fucker!"

"Hey, hey. That hurts you know. I want a heart and you're rubbing it in my face that I don't have one? How rude! But no it wasn't me…"

He smirked and leaned closer to Hinata, placing an index finger under her chin and pushing it up so her widened lilac eyes could look into his emerald ones.

"You lose your cherry here, you'll be enveloped in an eternity of darkness and won't exist in this world… Or the other."

How was Hinata to so that when sex-crazed maniacs roamed the village she inhabited? Eternal Darkness…

It reminded her of the horrid nightmares that would invade her dreams at night.

Darkness for eternity…

_Dono yō ni kowai..._

* * *

Dear readers,

Yaaay. I updated this chapter~! So…? How is it? Hm? Hm? I'll be posting up two new stories soon but I have to update all the stories before I post up even one story! Le gasp~! Well… Just keep a close eye on your updates because Ima writing! Anyways, I love you all and thank you for the support. It means a lot… Anyways…  
Ciao!

-Aku-chama~!


	10. Sorry, Bro's

Hey you guys…

Sadly, I have posted this message to say that I'm going to give up on my current four stories that I have started on this account. I've decided that I wanted to actually make a new account on here :3 Probably BellalalaNyanx3 Or some shit like that… Look up that name o.o Alright? Anyways… I will continue my writing and I shall continue to take requests and all that.. I'm really sorry for all this but I just have my reasons for doing this. Hopefully, I have fans who will continue on to subscribe to my next account and if you have any requests then please do go ahead and pm me ^^ Anyways… I guess I'll see you all on my other account :3 Remember,** BellalalaNyanx3.**


End file.
